His Unicorn
by IFocusOnThePain
Summary: COMPLETE! They have a good thing going on, but there is always things to complicate the issue. GippalxRikku
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've read so many fics and I have wondered for ages about writing my own, but I never did anything about it. Then an idea came to me in the shower (of all places) and I thought I would have a go.**

**I've never actually played FFX or X2, so please bear with me! Also, if I've made any mistakes PLEASE let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and I would love to know what you guys think. **

**I have written the second chapter, but I always like to leave it a few days before posting it in case I decide to change it, or see a mistake or something. I'll try to post as r****egularly as I can, but I don't write on demand. I write when ideas come to me, so I'm not gonna say I'll update every week, or whatever, because I don't know if I will.**

-

He screamed her name as the waves of pleasure washed over him, making him shudder as he collapsed onto her stomach. A sheen of perspiration lay across her breathless body, making his face moist. His arms snaked around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. She half smiled in the darkness as she ran her fingers through his hair softly, before her eyes closed and he knew she had fallen asleep.

He grinned as he watched her still form; her blonde hair fanning out on the pillows behind her and he traced her collarbone with his finger before leaning in to kiss it. He knew that as soon as he succumbed to sleep he wouldn't see her again for a few weeks, maybe-even months. She always left before he woke, no matter how early he rose, there was a cold patch on the sheets where her body had laid the night before.

It was like trying to wake up to catch Santa; waking up to catch the man in red before seeing the pile of gifts and realising you had missed him yet again. She was his present. Rikku: Princess of the Al Bhed, his gift he loved to unwrap.

Gippal rested his head back on the pillow as he closed his eyes, listening to her steady breathing. He didn't want to have to wait to see her again; he loved their moments together. They'd started this "fling" about 4 months ago, when she randomly turned up at Djose temple asking for work. Within minutes of arriving he was straddling her on his desk, ripping off her clothes and succumbing to the urges he had kept secret since he saw her with the Gullwings.

The memories swirled in his mind, as he felt himself fading and fell asleep.

Rikku waited until she heard his breathing become shallow before slipping out of the bed and grabbing her clothes. She tied her scarf around her neck as she opened the door, not once looking behind her to his form on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, next chapter is here! I know I only just got the first one up, but I'm pretty happy with this one, so I thought I might as well post it. Please review, comments and feedback are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (unfortunately), except the storyline. That's MINE! No stealing.**

* * *

Rikku sat with her head in the toilet bowl, as she continued to dry retch; her body trying to disperse of something that wasn't there. She deliberately hadn't eaten, the smell of food making her feel even worse as she turned a light shade of green and rushed to the bathroom.

This had been happening religiously for nearly a month now, and she was getting heartily sick of it. She didn't even grin at the pun, like she normally would.

She rested her head on her hand, breathing shakily as she felt the rush of heat engulf her, making her forehead glisten with sweat.

Yuna appeared at the door, a look of concerned etched across her face, as she handed Rikku a glass of water. She knew the signs, she wasn't stupid; Rikku was pregnant.

"We need to get you to a doctor" Yuna said quietly, as she sat on the floor next to her cousin.

"I'm not ill" Rikku spat, the venom in her voice out of place coming from the usually cheerful girl.

"I know" Yuna whispered, "But you still need to see one…."

As she trailed off, Rikku realised that her cousin understood what was happening. She wasn't stupid; she knew she was carrying a child.

She closed her eyes as she pressed her brain for a way to make it all seem less complicated. Everyone would assume the baby was Gippal's. What they didn't know was that the father was much closer to home….


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this chapter, don't ask me why, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. I'm going to tell you now that I just kinda make it up as I go along. I have a general story plan, but as I mentioned before, I just write down ideas when they come to me. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I left it on a cliffhanger, so please don't hurt me hides. I'll write Chapter 4 soon, when I get some more ideas XD.**

**Please review! I have over a hundred hits, and it saddens me that you read, but don't review. I really wanna know what you think, so don't be shy!**

* * *

Gippal sighed as he stared at the mounds of paperwork sitting patiently on his desk. He hated paperwork; he was much more of a hands-on person. He'd rather be with his workers, up to his elbows in machina, than stuck in his office. But those contracts wouldn't sign themselves.

He yawned, the action making his eye water as he bought his gloved hand up to rub it. He was already heartily sick of this little signing session, and he hadn't even started yet!

Putting up his pen with great reluctance, he reached for a stack of papers and began signing.

After an hour, he put down his pen and reached down to open the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out an old photograph and gazed down at it almost lovingly. A younger version of himself stared back at him, but that self wasn't alone in the frame. Rikku was laughing back at him, the young boy in the still shot gently pulling one of her braids as he tickled her side. It was taken when he was 10, and Rikku, being a year younger, was 9. It was one of the few things he took with him to the Crimson Squad, one of his most prized possessions; that photograph. He looked at it every now and then, but its little trips out of his desk drawer were a lot more frequent lately.

He sighed once again as he ran his finger over her form, just as his office door opened and he shoved the picture back into the drawer.

His lady of the moment waltzed in, looking extremely hot in a red, extremely tight, jumpsuit he had never seen before. He got out of his chair, walking around his desk and pulling her to him.

"Tajem, babe, I didn't know you were coming to see me" he kissed her hard on the mouth as he tried to banish thoughts of Rikku from his mind.

"I didn't know I needed an excuse," she giggled, as Gippal pushed her back against the desk.

_The desk you and Rikku had sex on_ a voice in his head muttered.

_Shut up! _He yelled to himself, before he grabbed Tajem roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Of course you don't need an excuse," he grinned cheekily as he led her to his room. He needed something to get rid of Rikku from his head, and he knew just the way to do it.

-

Rikku was nearly pulling her hair out with frustration. Yuna had dragged her to the doctor, who had told her that she was, indeed, pregnant.

She didn't need to be told that! Everyone, including Vidina, knew she was pregnant! The little boy would pat her still flat stomach and gurgle happily whilst blowing raspberries at her, which, despite her predicament, always made her smile.

_Gippal hasn't noticed _the thought flitted into her mind suddenly.

_You haven't given him the chance! _Her mind retorted. She pushed the thought away angrily. There was nothing to tell him. They had a good thing going on; a good screw every now and then, while he pretended to play happy families with that bird of his. Tajem, or something she was called.

She sat down heavily on the beach of Besaid, her home since the defeat of Vegnagun. She lived with Yuna and Tidus, in her own little hut next door, although she felt like a burden to the happy couple. They assured her time and again they loved having her so close, but she knew she would have to find her own place, her own island. Not just to leave them in peace, but to get away from HIM.

She also brushed that thought away; she wasn't ready to think about it yet.

But the thoughts wouldn't go away; he had to know. He had the _right_ to know, he helped create it in the first place! She really didn't want to be a single mother, but she knew the babies father couldn't be with her. She ran her hand through her hair as she muttered under her breath, "Oh cred, I really did it this time didn't I?"

Standing up suddenly, she knew it had to be now; she would tell him now. Walking briskly across the sand, she made her way to his hut, hoping he was inside and alone. No one else needed to know yet, the gossip would be rife if it got out.

His door loomed up, and she wished his hut were further away, so she could think some more about what the hell she was doing. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, and waited.

After half a minute, which felt like hours, she sighed with relief as she realised he must be out. Just because she knew she had to tell him, didn't mean she wanted to.

As she was turning to walk away, the door opened and she gulped when she took in his smiling face.

"Tidus, hi."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's here! Chapter 4 is here, sorry it took so long, but I always linger over writing things like this; making sure it's all well and good. **

**This story is about Gippal and Rikku, so please don't be confused about this chapter, it happens for a reason! I thought it would make it more interesting to throw a bit of Tikku into it as well, but the main couple is Rippal **

**Thanks to those who reviewed! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't keep writing this, so thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Rikku stepped awkwardly into the hut as Tidus opened the door wider to let her in. She fiddled with her scarf as he shut the door and gave her a puzzled look. 

"What's up? You look worried," he looked concerned as she realised she was frowning and quickly smiled before sitting down on a chair.

"We need to talk," she was getting more nervous by the second, and she knew she needed to say it now, or she'd bottle it and run.

"Ok, so I take it this isn't a social visit," he sat down on a chair opposite her and looked at her, expecting her to elaborate on why she was there.

She sighed as she muttered "Oh, boy," and played with her scarf some more; she found it strangely comforting.

"I'm pregnant," she suddenly blurted into the silence. She looked at the floor, not wanting to see his expression. But her head shot back up again as she heard him laugh.

"I know you are, Yuna told me. Congratulations!" he was beaming at her, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Then his smile fell as he realised she wasn't smiling back, or showing any signs of happiness.

"Rikku? What's wrong?" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Is it the father? Did Gippal say something?" Tidus's face then hardened. "He hasn't rejected you, has he?"

"No," she said softly, "the father doesn't know yet."

Tidus looked taken aback, his eyes scanning her face for some sign that she was joking; that she was about to yell, "Fooled you!" and then laugh at him. But he saw none.

"But…he has to know!" he exploded at her. "He has that right!"

It was so out of character, for him to yell like that, but he barely knew his father. He wanted to make sure that this baby had two parents present throughout its life. He was so protective of it already; it was anyone's guess what he would be like when it was born.

"That's why I'm here," she was staring him straight in the eyes, willing him to understand what she meant, _praying_ he would unravel the unspoken meaning.

"I can't tell him for you Rikku, it has to come from you" he shook his head dismissively. He was totally oblivious to what she was trying to say.

Rikku became impatient and decided to just dive in the deep end.

"It's you," she stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The father is you, this baby is yours," she patted her stomach to emphasis her point.

**One Month Earlier**

Rikku sat on the highest perch on the island that she could find, gazing out at the sunset, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She had just got back from Luca, where her father was receiving treatment at the best hospital in Spira. A machina had been incorrectly wired, and had attacked Cid, who had been standing nearby. If the workers hadn't acted so quickly, she knew her father would have died, and thinking this, the tears tumbled down her cheeks unchecked.

She didn't know what she would do if he left her, she didn't think she could go on living. She pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her head in her arms as the sobs racked her body.

It was then that a warm hand rubbed her back comfortingly, and she looked her to see Tidus sitting next to her. Quickly wiping the tears from her face, she smiled at him as she tried to act normal.

"It's ok Rikku," he took her hand in his, and held it tight. "We all know how hard this is for you, so I'm here if you need me."

The words were so sweet, and Rikku felt herself give in, the tears continuing to fall in rivers down her face. She didn't need to say anything, he knew she was hurting, and he gathered her into his arms, his body encasing her protectively. He murmured comforting words into her ear as he played with her hair, the golden strands shining brightly in the evening sun.

For over 30 minutes they sat like that, as Rikku's sobs lowered in intensity, and she began to hiccup and gurgle into his shoulder. She pulled away slowly, and looked into the face of the guy who had become one of her closest friends. It was moments like this that made her realise how much she had missed him.

She stared into his blue eyes as he pulled a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, running a finger down her jaw line as he bought his hand up to cup her face.

"We're all here for you Ri," he spoke so softly she barely heard him, but his voice made her lean forward and brush her lips against his.

Strangely enough, she found he returned the kiss, running his fingers through her hair as he repositioned her on his lap.

The kiss grew deeper, and filled with longing as their tongues danced together, and hands groped to remove articles of clothing. Her scarf went flying through the air and Tidus ran his hand over her long, lean legs, pulling her under him as he laid her back on the ground. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers disappeared under her skirt, and set about removing her underwear.

The need to feed their desires became more hungry and desperate as Rikku clawed at his zipper, feeling his erection pressing against the fabric. His mouth kissed a line of fire down her neck, as she pulled down his pants, giggling slightly just before he plunged into her and she forgot all coherent thought.

They became one, as the rest of the world slipped away, all other sounds fading as they got lost in the sea of pleasure. Tidus holding dominance as he continued to thrust into her, slamming his body into hers, moaning and calling her name as he felt himself nearing the end. She wasn't far behind, pulling him into her, as she felt the heat melting away her fears and doubts; concentrating on the moment.

The earth seemed to shatter as they both climaxed, screaming into the sunset as their bodies shuddered with ecstasy, Tidus spilling his seed before falling into the grass next to her.

-

"Don't tell Yuna," Tidus said, breaking her out of her thoughts, a pleading look in his eyes.

Her head began to spin, what had she expected? That he would leave Yuna and live with her and the baby? He wouldn't do that; she didn't _want_ him to do that.

She thought that telling him would make things easier, make things less complicated, but the whole thing was more messed up than before.

"Please Rikku," it took her a moment to realise that he had grabbed her hands and was squeezing them tight. "I only just found her again, it would break her heart."

His hands were clawing at her desperately, and she felt overwhelmed. Could she really pretend the baby wasn't his? Who else could she say it was?

"Gippal!" Tidus suddenly yelled. "You could say Gippal is the father."

He, like everyone else, thought the baby was Gippal's, so why not say it was so? It seemed like a logical idea.

"I…I don't know," she whispered, she felt exhausted all of a sudden.

They had both agreed after it happened that it would be forgotten; there was too much at stake. But it seemed fate wasn't letting go so easily and they couldn't forget about it now.

"I'll think about it," she rose quietly from the chair and made for the door. "But we do need to talk about this further, it's not just our lives we're dealing with anymore."

And with that, she slipped out of the hut, leaving a very confused Tidus, who collapsed onto his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, Chapter 5 is up. I suffered from bad writers block after I posted Chapter 4, and I couldn't write anything for about 2 weeks. I didn't want to write anything and it be crap, so I left it and, thankfully, the juices started flowing again!**

**It was requested that it was more detailed, so I hope it is! I did try to make it so.**

**Anyway! Thanks to my reviewers, it's you guys that keep me writing this. I was seriously considering quitting, but I didn't want to leave you guys, so thank you so much for your support! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Gippal and Rikku would be the main couple...**

* * *

Tidus lay on his bed, staring intently at the ceiling above him. His fingers were absently running over the smooth fabric of the bed cover; the only other movement being his blinking eyes and slowly descending chest, which would then rise completing the cycle before it started again.

The only sound was his soft breathing, and the sound of birds and other small creatures coming in from the open window. Inside his head was a different matter; there were so many sounds and voices in there that he was fast developing a headache. The voices of Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Paine and various others whirled in his end, "are you real?", "she's cute, ya?", "five respect points," he thought he was going insane. Then the next voice, "It's you," really putting the cherry on the top of his cake of despair.

It wasn't that he didn't care for Rikku. Hell, he even loved her in some small way; he just wasn't _in _love with her. He loved Yuna so much it hurt, and he knew he wouldn't be able to go on living if she left him.

He sighed as he rolled onto his stomach and chewed thoughtfully on his right arm. Was it right that he asked her to pretend? She must be confused enough already. A cold sense of guilt fell heavily onto his shoulders as he realised exactly what he had asked of Rikku. He was asking her to live a lie, a lie that would affect not just her life, but also Gippals, and the baby's.

His headache turned into a migraine as it all continued to swirl around in his head.

-

Rikku stepped off the loading ramp, and looked up at Djose temple. The big building making her problem seem only too real, making her realize the full extent of why she was there.

"You can do this," she started muttering to herself as the ramp behind her closed, the craft lifting into the air. She was left alone with her thoughts; thoughts she just wanted to run away from.

"Talking to yourself is never a good sign, you know," a too familiar, arrogant voice reached her ears as she was shuffling her feet towards the temple, deliberately taking tiny steps to make the journey longer.

She just raised her eyebrow at him, an 'I'm not in the mood' look on her face. But Gippal obviously was in the mood, as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"I knew you would come back to me, can't resist can you?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

She had to suppress a shiver, his voice, and breath on her ear, making her go weak at the knees. He knew she wanted him; she always wanted him. Just like he always wanted her.

"What makes you think I came here to see you?" she surprised herself by keeping her voice level. She had gone there to see him, but he didn't need to know that, his ego was large enough already.

"We both know how I make you scream, so don't pretend you came here for something else," she couldn't hide the shiver that time, as he ran a finger down her neck and licked her earlobe. His other hand squeezed her right buttock possessively, as her last attempts at restrain failed and she leaned into him.

He didn't wait for a response as he caught her lips with his and pulled her closer, her arms winding themselves around his neck. She was on tiptoes as she felt his tongue find hers, and his hands ran up and down her back. He was just untying her bikini top when he heard someone cough nearby. He tore his head away from Rikku's as they both turned to see who had disturbed them.

"Now that I have your attention," Nhadala was standing a meter away from them, an unimpressed look on her face. "Gippal, you're needed in the temple."

He sighed, releasing Rikku as he turned towards Nhadala. "I'll be there in a sec," he told her, before returning his gaze to Rikku, whose face was burning crimson as she re-tied her top. "Go to my rooms and I'll meet you there later."

He then walked briskly towards the temple, Nhadala falling into step beside him as Rikku heard her say, "You're lucky I didn't send Tajem to get you, she is-" before the wind cut off the rest of her words.

Rikku shook her head softly at their retreating backs. _What had just happened?_ She asked herself. _You come him to tell him life-changing news, and you lose sight of that in minutes; pull yourself together girl!_

Her resolve then hardened; go to his rooms indeed. She wasn't some lovesick puppy. She would go where she liked, she _was _Cid's daughter after all. She giggled softly to herself as she realised she could explore the temple practically unchecked. Everyone knew who she was, and they wouldn't stop her or ask awkward questions.

Making her way into the temple, she smiled and waved at some of the workers she recognised. She was a bubbly person by nature, and it seemed to be infectious as the workers she passed smiled in return and continued on with their work with a grin. She had never really explored the vast temple before, and she was nearly dizzy with excitement at having the opportunity. She just hoped Gippal took awhile, and she could see it all before he came to find her.

Passing through several circular workrooms, she stopped dead in her tracks as she recognised a familiar face.

"Shinra! What are you doing here?" she walked quickly over her fellow ex-Gullwing, looking at the huge piece of machina he and a team of others were working on.

"The Faction needed workers with higher skill levels, and I was asked to come here. We need to get this Machina working so it can be shipped off to help rebuild Home."

Rikku knew about the rebuilding, and she wanted to help out, but Yuna had stopped her, saying she couldn't do it while she was pregnant. Something that Rikku had protested strongly to; she was only a month gone! She could still work! Yuna had also said that she needed to tell Gippal, and that she couldn't run away from that. Her inexplicable ability to read minds could be annoying, but Rikku knew she was right; she couldn't run.

Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts back to Shinra, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, right, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts for a second," she grinned at him, and starting bouncing on the balls of her feet. "So how long is it going to take? Looks like it needs a lot of work."

That was an understatement. The entire piece needed new wiring, new parts, not to mention cleaning.

"A few weeks, it depends if the new workers show up." He seemed itching to get back to his work so she let him be and carrying on with her exploring.

The rooms she was passing didn't seem very interesting, and she was starting to get bored. Her attention span had always been low and she was just contemplating about turning back and finding Gippal when she found something that definitely wasn't boring.

It was a shrine of some sort; set in a chamber full of statues. On closer inspection she found flowers and gifts placed at the statues feet, and her curiosity grew. It was nothing like anything she had ever seen before, and she felt like she was intruding in some way; whatever it was, it was sacred. She knew she should probably leave it alone, but she wanted to find out what it was for.

Brushing away some dust from bottom of one of the larger statues, she found names inscribed into the rock. Hundreds of names, row upon row along every side of the base of the figure. Turning to the other statues, she found the same thing on every single one.

Who were these people? Why did they have their names craved onto statues? She assumed they were dead. You didn't generally inscribe people's names into rock unless they had died in some honourable way.

Then it hit her.

Home. These people had died when Home was attacked. It had to be; there wasn't any other time, which she knew of, when a vast number of Al Bhed had been killed.

A lump formed in her throat as she thought back to that day, and she wept silently for those who had died. She wanted to leave something here, to show her respects, but she didn't have anything suitable.

Wiping her face, she left the room. She shouldn't dwell on the past, it only made her sad, and she wasn't a sad person. She was happy-go-lucky Rikku, and it was her job to keep everyone else smiling. She would go back there and leave something though, some nice flowers or something similar.

She was just passing through a deserted corridor when a hand shot out from a turning and pulled her into darkness.

"You shouldn't go looking around by yourself Cid's Girl, you might get lost," a mocking voice said in her ear, as she relaxed, knowing who her captor was.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, as he stood behind her, his breath brushing the back of her neck.

"You honestly didn't expect me to go to your rooms did you?" she asking mockingly. "I'm not like the other girls you screw Gippal."

"You wound me Cid's Girl," he chuckled, as he turned her around to face him. "Enjoy my temple did you?"

"We need to talk," she ignored his question, as she wiggled out of his arms.

"Sounds serious," he chuckled again. "Cid cut your allowance?" It was a cheap shot, but he knew she would rise to it.

She surprised him.

"Lets go to your office." She didn't ask, she told. Walking away from him, his mouth almost fell open with shock, as she dismissed what he'd said. She always rose to little jibes like that, what was going on?

-

Sitting down in his chair behind his desk, he observed her thoughtfully. She was nervous, her hands in her lap as she writhed them together and her eyes kept darting around the room. She also kept holding her stomach, almost protectively.

"What's wrong? You're not pregnant are you?" he laughed at his own little joke, as she shot daggers at him. How could he hit home and not even know it?

He stopped laughing when he saw her face, a picture of panic and despair.

"You are, aren't you?" he said quietly, almost to himself.

She looked down at her feet, as she toed the ground nervously, deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"Maybe," she whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear.

Realising she definitely wasn't kidding around, he straightened up in his chair, trying to hide the shock from his face. "You either are or you aren't."

She suddenly rose from her chair and stared him in the eye. "Ok, yes! Yes I am! Happy now?" she threw her arms up in the arm, and nearly burst into tears.

He didn't know what to say. Question shot through his head as he tried to make sense of it all. What was she trying to say exactly? It was his? Did she want a relationship? Did she want gil?

His silence made her nervous, this wasn't how she wanted to tell him. It was all-wrong, everything was going wrong.

Realising he wasn't going to say anything, she did the one thing she had wanted to do since she had arrived.

She ran.

* * *

_Hehe, I hope I'm not being too evil with this_

_If I am, review and tell me so! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had some family issues going on, and my mind was not on writing. But I finally finished it, and I'm just glad it's done. This chapter has given me grief, and I'm still not too sure about it. I know emotions are mixed up in this fic, but it seems a bit _too _all over the place. Anyway, I'll let you guys make up your own minds. **

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, you really do make it worthwhile.**

* * *

She didn't know where she was running to, or even what she was running from. All she knew was that she had to get away. The tears were falling freely down her face, and all she could hear was the pounding of her feet and her ragged breathing, as she ran past workers who all stopped and looked at her with concern. She was sure that machina was broken as she shot past it, sending both it, and it's current observer, flying. 

A howl of frustration and grief was heard by nearby employees, as she ran blindly down corridors, sometimes covering her faces with her hands to hide her tears of pain. Her run of freedom was short lived as she ran into a dead end, and she slapped her hand on the wall on frustration before stomping her foot. She winced as her foot connected with the floor with unnecessary force, but continued to hit the wall with her hand in a vain attempt to make it move.

"I don't think it's going to move Rikku," she whirled around and pressed herself up against the wall to try to get as far away as possible. In her panic, she didn't even realise that he'd used her real name.

Gippal was confused. Hell, he was more than confused. She landed that news on him, and then ran, without giving any kind of explanation to her grief. He wasn't that scary, was he? The look of terror on her face, and the fact that she was trying to bury herself into the wall meant he might just well be.

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck as he took a step closer to her. Her eyes were darting everywhere; she looked like a rabbit caught in a pair of headlights. He even wondered if she would start foaming at the mouth; he'd never seen anyone so terrified.

"Rikku, it's ok," his voice was soothing, but it didn't help, as he saw her flinch. Her cheeks were damp and glistened in the dull light, and his heart ached to see her in such distress.

He stepped closer to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, relief flooding through him when she didn't pull away.

_What do I tell him? Oh spira what do I tell him?_ Rikku's mind was going crazy, and she was at a complete lose of what to say to Gippal, whose concern was evident on his handsome face.

"Hey, you going to tell me what just happened?" Gippal moved his hand to her neck, rubbing his thumb over her tanned skin in an effort to calm her. His forehead was nearly touching hers as he looked down at her, waiting for a reply.

"I….ummmm…..well…" she stumbled over her words, and she looked down at her feet, wishing the ground would swallow her up. She wanted to run again, but she had nowhere to go, and he'd just follow her. As if he read her thoughts, Gippal raised his arm and placed his hand on the wall next to her head, trapping her in. His other hand continued to stroke her neck, as he brought his head down closer to hers. He knew there was a bigger issue buried under her frightened exterior, he just had to dig it out, he'd use as many hours as she needed.

"Is it mine?" he asked the question she had been dreading the most. Did she lie and say yes? Or did she tell him the truth? The fact that he asked it meant that he had thought about her sleeping with other people, he didn't think of her as his. Or did he?

Gippal patiently waited for her answer. He didn't think she was sleeping with anyone else, he thought she was _his _Rikku, not someone else's. The fact the he slept with other girls wasn't an issue; that was allowed. He was Gippal, enough said.

"Yes," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, sealing her fate as the lie left her lips. She never lied; it was just something she couldn't do. She continued to look at the ground, hoping he wouldn't see through it, she didn't need things getting even more complicated.

It was his. It was his. He was going to a father. The mighty, womanising Gippal was going to be a father. But the most surprising thing was that he wasn't actually that unsure of the idea. Of course, he had _no _idea whatsoever to do with babies, but it seemed like a fun idea to find out. Then his train of thought came to an abrupt stop. Tajem. What would he tell Tajem? She was not the kind of girl who would appreciate news like this. Speaking of another girl, Rikku was now looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something, anything.

He moved his head so his lips brushed gently against her ear, as he whispered, "I think we need to make some arrangements."

Being near her drove him crazy. Even in this sombre atmosphere he still wanted to do wicked, wicked things to her.

She responded by gently pulling his face to hers, and catching his lips softly, almost teasingly. "I think you're right."

Gippal chuckled as he leant in to kiss her neck. Things must really be bad if she was _agreeing_ with him. His hand made it's way down her chest, round her breast as his finger traced an invisible line right down to her skirt. Down her leg and silently going under the fabric as he caressed her smooth skin, she was so perfect. She was his, and he felt anger clench in his chest as he thought of her with someone else. He suppressed it as he thought about what he really wanted to do to her right now, in this hall.

"Not now," she almost inaudibly mumbled, before gasping slightly as he rubbed the inside of her leg.

He suddenly pulled away, his mouth set in a thin line, and his eye cold and hard as he stared at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice, he was starting to scare her, his eye unmoving as he continued to stare her full in the face.

"_What's wrong_?" he breathed in a dangerously low voice. "_What's wrong_?! You come here out of the blue, tell me you're pregnant, then run off. Not only that, you act like I'm some kind of monster, and won't even tell me what's bothering you so much. What do you _think_ is wrong?"

Rikku whimpered, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. He seemed to be getting angrier by the second, and she didn't know what to do in her panicked state.

Realizing how scared she was, Gippal quickly tried to calm himself down. Things like this wouldn't be solved by anger. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh before embracing her lightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered, nuzzling into her warmth as she slowly relaxed into his arms. "I just want to know what's going on in your head."

_You don't wanna go in here Gippal. Even I don't wanna be in here right now_. She was royally screwed, and she had a lot of explaining to do. Her head was all over the place, and she was obviously doing a bad job at trying to act normal, so it seemed a new plan was in order.

_Why don't you just tell him the truth_? A voice in her head shot at her, like it was the easiest thing in the world. It _would _make things easier with Gippal, but it would screw things up with Tidus and Yuna. In telling Gippal a lie, it was only him in the firing line, only one person. If she told the truth, two people would have to seriously think about their lives. It seemed like the only logical thing to do, telling the lie.

Breaking away from the thoughts Gippal so desperately wanted to know about, she realised he was waiting for some kind of response. "I'm just so confused," she managed to choke out, her arms clinging to him, finding comfort in his protectiveness. "It's such a life changing thing. I never thought I'd be pregnant at 17."

"Believe me, neither did I," Gippal's forehead was grinding against the wall behind Rikku, as she continued to cling harder and harder to him. "But I can't think of another person I would want to have a child with." It was the honest truth, and saying it out loud made him realise it even more. When he thought about it, Rikku had always been the one he imagined he'd be married to with kids. He always wanted his future to involve her, and he was so glad that part of that future was becoming reality.

Pulling back slightly, his head finally leaving its uncomfortable position pushed against the wall, he looked down at his Princess and smiled softly. "You need to rest, we can talk some more later."

"Thanks Gippal," she felt emotionally drained, and just wanted to curl up in a soft bed and sleep.

"You can have a nap in my room, I have some paperwork to finish anyway," he took hold of her hand and turned around to leave. But someone was blocking his path.

"You're getting nice and cozy I see…." Gippal gulped. Tajem had found them.

-

Tidus was walking briskly through the little village of Besaid, looking for Yuna. Rikku had avoided him for days now, and he thought it was about time he told Yuna the truth. He just hoped she would eventually forgive him.

Stopping to look out at the horizon, he realised that his life from this point could go two ways. Yuna could scream and shout for a while, but forgive him over time, or she could reject him forever. He just hoped it was the former; he could deal with that. He deserved it. But if it was the latter…..Spira, he didn't even want to think about it.

Continuing on his search through the huts, his ears picked up a sound on the wind. Singing. He could hear someone singing. A beautiful voice, amplified by the hills and peaks around the singers current location. Tidus was intrigued, all thoughts of finding Yuna leaving his mind as his main goal became finding the owner of such a sweet voice.

The huts and signs of civilization decreased as his trek took him further away from the village, and higher up the slopes. Sweat soon started glistening on his forehead and arms as the midday sun bore down on him, darkening his already tanned skin, his feet growing heavier as the rise got steeper.

He was just considering stopping for a rest when the singing suddenly stopped. He had been following the sound, and hoped he was heading in the right direction, this place was still pretty new to him. How was he going to find the mysterious singer now?

Placing his hand above his eyes to block out the scorching sun, he scanned the nearby ledges and small caves in the hillside, trying to spot any signs of human life. Female life. He was 99 certain the singer was female. Or it was a male with an extremely feminine voice.

Moving his arm back down to his side, he decided to climb a little bit higher, search the area nearby, and then go back down. He was just walking round a large rock set in the side of the slope when he bumped into something rather hard and quite femininely shaped. Spluttering out an apology, he stopped mid sentence as he realised who the person was.

"Yuna!! What are you doing up here??" he exclaimed, rather loudly, his voice echoing around the rock faces. "I mean, I was looking for you."

Yuna was looking rather shell shocked, her eyes wide, as she just stared at soul mate. "How long have you been up here? Did you hear anything??"

Finding her reaction rather out of character, he blinked at her, before jumping back to life. "Oh! Oh yeah! I heard someone singing, so I came up to investigate."

Yuna's face fell, a look of pure sadness gracing her pretty features. "Oh."

Concern washed across Tidus's face as Yuna's face seemed to fall further, and he quickly pulled her into a hug, puzzled at what had upset her so much.

"What's wrong? Did you hear the voice too?" the voice was still ringing around his brain, and he still desperately wanted to find out who it belonged to. But Yuna came first, although what she was doing up here was interesting. Then something just seemed to drop in his mind, with a loud Clunk, and his head snapped up.

"Hey Yuna," he was cautious, not wanting to upset her further. "Was it you I heard singing?"

Her body tensed, and she sobbed into his shoulder, cries shaking her frame as he gently rubbed her back.

"It was meant to be a surprise," she whispered.

"Huh? You mean you're upset because I heard you sing?" Tidus was dazed. "Oh Yuna! You sing like an angel! Why didn't you want me to hear?"

Yuna wiped tears away from her eyes, feeling stupid. "You've never heard me sing before, and I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to sing at Rikku's baby shower, so you could finally see me perform."

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise," his voice was soft, comforting, realising how much it meant to her. "But you really do sing like an angel, I can't wait to hear it properly."

"It's ok! I guess I was just being silly," and she felt silly, it seemed like she was making a huge fuss over something so minor. She smiled at him, remembering what he had said earlier. "You were looking for me?"

Reality crashed around him like a tonne of bricks. Her heavenly voice had lifted his spirits, and made him smile, but it all vanished as he remembered why he needed to see her.

"Oh. Oh that!" He scratched the back of his neck, an action similar to Gippal's, showing he was nervous.

Yuna could sense something was wrong, and he was having trouble telling her. "What is it? Is it Rikku? Is she ok???" she sounded almost hysterical, her love for her cousin making her feel like she was going to burst with worry.

"It is about Rikku, but I don't actually know where she is…" he trailed off. He was going to have a huge hole in the back of his neck if he didn't stop scratching it.

"Oh, she's probably just gone off on a little adventure. She told me she was going to be away for a few days." Yuna nodded to herself, remembering when Rikku left.

So that's why he couldn't find her! But she still might be avoiding him; her head must be all over the place right now. "Right…..right…" he muttered, thinking of ways to make this less painful that he knew it was going to be. He drew a blank.

"Ummm….Rikku's pregnant" he said.

Yuna waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He just stood there, staring at her. "Yes….I know that Tidus." She tried to be kind, but her voice came out rather harsh. She was getting impatient, and he was getting even more agitated.

"And….errr….it's mine?" he half grinned. Oh well done Mr. I-was-dead-but-now-I'm-back guy. Really smooth. She's going to take it so well.

Yuna's face once again looked completely shocked. _Did he just say what I think he just said? Oh right! It was a joke! To make me feel better! _She laughed, hoping it didn't sound too fake, looking into his deep blue eyes. "That's funny."

"It's not a joke Yuna. I'm serious." He reached for her hand and grasped it. But a few seconds later, she pulled away.

"What?" She felt a million emotions all at once. Humiliation, anger, hurt, confusion, anger, shock, mortification, disbelief, anger. There was a lot of anger.

Tidus gulped. Suddenly wishing he wasn't in a position so high up, with a very long fall down...


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, hey guys! It's been so long since I updated this! But I finally sat down and finished it. The intro was written awhile ago, which was the easier part, coming up with the rest proved rather more difficult. Hence why it took so long. That and the fact that it was Christmas and etc etc.**

**Anyway! Guess what! I got a PS2 for Christmas, and I bought FFX-2 (I will get around to buying X, but I wanted X-2 more for obvious reason!), so I can finally get a better look into the characters and the world of Spira. I haven't played it for awhile though, I'm kinda stuck on one part and it puts me off playing it XD.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I am happy with it. Which I should be as it took me so effin' long! Plus, in this chapter you find out why I named this "His Unicorn." You're all excited aren't you? ;)**

**I want to say a HUGE thank you to Hommeles, who gave me my first ever review, and has carried on reviewing ever since. Also, thanks go out to MoonWolf2000 (who left me a lovely PM, and reviewed three times in one go XD), Kotono116 for the constructive criticism which helped a lot, and isley, sabriina, and The Virgo for all their kind words, and just reading this.**

**I love you guys. This chapter is for you.**

**

* * *

**

**4 months later**

It's funny how life turns out isn't it? Kinda like looking back at past events as if you were flicking through a scrapbook, you remember the good along with the bad.

No on in Spira could have guessed what would happen to their heroes after the defeat of Venagun. If anyone had voiced such a guess, they would be carted off in a straight jacket before you could say "chocobos". To then be rleased with a pardon, because their "guess" had, in fact, become reality.

The happenings on Besaid would have had the media flocking in from all angles, poking around to find the juiciest bits. The surprising thing was that the media were ignorant to the scandal happening on the small island. The former High Summoner already so humiliated that she did everything in her power to stop the story leaking out.

There was definitely trouble in paradise, as the blue waters and white shores contrasted against the atmosphere between three of the residents. A growing bump was at the centre of the problems, it's inhabitant blissfully unaware of what trouble its creators were in.

Tidus, newfound soul mate of Yuna, was officially in the doghouse, although he was gradually leaving it. His whole head was now poking out of that little house, a sorry look on his face as he tried to win the forgiveness of his one and only.

Rikku, Yuna's beloved cousin, was still at the receiving end of the silent treatment. She was now five months gone with Tidus's baby, but Gippal was still in the belief that he was the father. The situation was like a mass of tangled fairy lights, seemingly impossible to unravel, and an instruction manual nowhere in sight. It was like an invisible barrier surrounded Besaid, holding back the Eternal Calm, as there was nothing calm about the island at the present time. Even the waves seemed to crash harder and louder as it lay into the sand, perhaps reflecting how Yuna would like to lay into Tidus and Rikku.

Since the news had first fallen on her ears, her anger had slowly and gradually started to dissipate. Her humiliation began to fall away, as Tidus and Rikku both tried tirelessly to win back her favour. The anger was still there in vast quantities, and the whole thing had cut her deep. She was hurt beyond words at what two of the most important people in her life had done to her. But the regret and anguish in their faces and actions on what they had done, was clear to her as well.

She would forgive them. She knew she would. It would just take time…

-

All of Spira's leaders had arranged a party for Yuna, and her former guardians, for the one-year anniversary of Venagun's defeat. It was definitely going to be a night to remember, as one of Luca's biggest venues was hired, and all of the big names invited. Even Yuna couldn't hide her excitement, as she actually smiled and giggled with Rikku, her cousin's bubbly nature becoming infectious, the day before the event.

"Help me pick an outfit, Yunie!" Rikku patted her, now rather large, stomach and squealed.

"It kicked! Feel Yunie!" she grabbed her cousin's hand and placed in on her bump, not noticing the other girl's stony gaze.

In one single moment, Yuna's mood had changed, and as she felt the small life kicking underneath her hand, she realized she wasn't the mother of Tidus's first born. Her heart was suddenly drowning in pain, she snatched her hand away, and turned, her face buried in her shaking hands.

"Yunie?" Rikku's voice was filled with concern. "Yunie, what's wrong?"

A small hand touched her shoulder lightly, as Rikku tried to console her friend, and she hastily wiped the tears away. She didn't need this now, not a day before the party. She didn't want anyone to notice any changes in her relationship with her boyfriend and cousin, it was no-one's business but their own. She would hide her pain as well as she could, and it would be enough. She would make sure it was.

Smiling brightly, she lifted her head to look at Rikku, shaking her head slightly, before placing her cool hand back onto her companion's abdomen. She squealed slightly as the small life buried under the surface continued to beat against it's temporary home, her smile widening into the first true smile for a long time.

Concern still mingling with her bright features, Rikku couldn't help but smile back as the grey clouds over the two women seemed to lessen slightly. It was the first step down the road back to what their friendship used to be, but both were aware how long it would take to reach the other end. Still, progress was progress.

Silence filled the small tent on Besaid island as each occupant stared deep into each others eyes, one hoping to see some forgiveness and love, the other just trying to see anything but a traitor. It seemed what was sought after was found, as arms encircled waist enveloping into a warm hug.

"I've missed you Yunie," Rikku whispered softly into the other girl's ear.

Yuna squeezed her slightly, letting out a small breath, before letting go and stepping back.

"Let's get moving, the ship leaves in an hour," patting her cousin lightly on the arm, she moved off to finish packing a small bag.

-

Luca was bursting at the seams with new arrivals, with both party invitees, and the general public hoping to catch a glimpse at some of the biggest names in Spira.

Yuna had never gotten used to the fact that she was considered a celebrity. She was just Yuna. Shy and caring Yuna.

Gazing out of the window of her hotel suite, she rested her elbows on the ledge and continued to watch the hustle and bustle of the busy city spread out below her. Past events still lingering on her tired mind. Had she really started to forgive? Already?

And why was it making her happier than she had been for months?

It seemed as if the angry clenching and unclenching her heart was slowly dissipating, and she was glad. She wasn't a naturally angry person, and all the excess irritation was making her tired. It was like someone had started to lift that weight from her shoulders, and Rikku's giggles didn't seem so annoying anymore. She was starting to see Rikku the way she used to see her; her cousin and best friend.

And Tidus? She loved him with her whole soul, and she knew she had forgiven him a while ago. She was probably just too scared to let him back in, even though she knew he wouldn't even dream of doing it again. It just wasn't him.

Sighing slightly, she stood up straight, shoulders back, determination fuelling her mind as she let the excitement of the forthcoming party sweep through her head. She didn't need to pretend to have fun; she knew she was going to have a great time, and nothing was going to change that.

-

The day of the party dawned bright and clear, perfect party weather as it was being held in the blitzball stadium. The usually frantic city became unstoppable as the constant rush of people increased tenfold, innocent onlookers being swept along with the fast pace whether they liked it or not.

The Hotel of Luca was wide awake, it's inhabitants mimicking the city's pace as people breezed through the corridors, carrying various clothes and foods. The party wasn't due to start till the evening, but it seemed preparations needed a lot of prior planning and thought.

As the day rolled by, the pace seemed to become a roller coaster, the height of frenzy exhausting everyone so that everything had to be knocked down a peg. Rikku and Yuna were doing their hair and makeup in Yuna's room, the excitement like electricity in the air, as both girls never stopping giggling and smiling at each other. No one would have even guessed that the atmosphere between the two the week before was sore, they seemed completely at ease in each other's presence, and many would have mistaken them for sisters.

"I can't wait! Whose gonna be there do you suppose?" Rikku babbled as she pushed an earring through her ear.

"Anyone whose anyone I guess," Yuna sat at the dressing table applying eye shadow to her bi coloured orbs, her hair scooped up in an elegant bun at the back of her head.

Rikku squealed, as she started to dance around the room, her dress flowing around her slim thighs. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Her dress was yellow, her favourite colour, which came halfway down her thighs, with a halter neck, and showed off what she knew her father would think was too much cleavage. When Yuna had voiced this thought, she just shrugged, saying she was all grown up now and her father could like it or lump it.

Yuna's dress was more modest, made of a light blue fabric, covering the top part of her legs completely and was off the shoulder. She was just happy to be there, with her soul mate and friends around her. She wasn't on the pull like Rikku, so a skimpy outfit wasn't needed.

Finishing her eyes, Yuna moved on to gloss her lips with a neutral colour, but before she could unscrew the lid, Rikku wrenched it out of her hand and peered at the label, before sighing.

"Yunie! This is such a boring colour!" she delved into a small make up bag and handed a small tube to her cousin. "Here, this should be perfect!"

Yuna took the offered gloss, glanced at the colour, before sliding the lid off and rubbing a bit into her hand. Looking closely at the colour, she was surprised that she actually liked it. She had expected something vibrant from her bouncy cousin, so was pleasantly surprised with the glittery gloss in her hand.

"Thanks," she smiled up at her, before coating her lips in a thin layer and smiling at herself in the mirror. "I think we're done!"

She stood up, and twirled, giggling slightly as her hand came up to brush a curl away from her face.

"Tonight is going to be super fun!" Rikku clapped her hands before proceeding to push her best friend out the door.

-

Everyone knew how big the party was going to be, no one had watered it down and said it wasn't going to be _that _big, but still everyone was shocked at the sheer size of it. The stadium was completely devoid of any of its usual obstacles, including the stands. How they managed to take out all the seats would conspire for years after the event, and everyone's mind boggled at how it was done.

The overhead strobe lights seemed to have double in quantity, blazing down onto the mammoth dance area. The stage area had all but disappeared, the foundations forming a bar big enough to stock enough liquid to quench a million men's thirst. One couldn't help but wonder if all that alcohol was really necessary, but it did hold promise to be one hell of a night.

The VIP area was situated behind the bar, with part of the bar being VIP access only. Many would probably find that fact unfair, but most were just happy to be invited.

Yuna and her gang of ex-guardians and friends arrived at the party early, having the privilege to see the stadium empty, and in it's full glory. The organizers really had out done themselves, everyone agreed on that. Rikku squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together in glee, the sound most likely carrying to the other side of the stadium and back again, the high pitched noise making Nooj cover his ears. He never had been overly fond of the chirpy girl, finding her naturally cheerful personality hard to handle in big chunks. Hell, he even found it hard to handle in small chunks. Everyone else in the party just chuckled at the older man's actions, most finding Rikku's characteristics endearing, it was the reason they loved her so much after all.

"You wanna break all the glass in this place before the party has even started Cid's girl?" Gippal's voice carried in the big open space, and everyone watching with amusement as Rikku's hands were placed dramatically on her hips as she glared at her offender.

"I have a name!" she all but hissed, but he just laughed softly, ruffling her hair as he walked past, earning a "hey!" from the young girl. She quickly rearranged her hair, the ever present beaded braids clicking together slightly.

Unheard by most, a small sigh was emitted from Barali, who stood at the back of the ground, next to Wakka.

"She really is his unicorn," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Wakka had heard his muttered something incoherently and the usually quiet leader flared his curiosity.

Barali raised his voice slightly, not moving as the rest of the group ploughed forward to have a look around. "I said, that Rikku really is Gippal's unicorn."

Wakka blinked a few times, a confused expression on his face as he looked to the man in front of him to elaborate. "Unicorn?"

"Yeah, you know. Mythical creature with a horn, impossible to catch…" he trailed off, hoping he didn't have to explain further. What else could he say to explain his logic?

Realization dawned on the blitzball player's face, his face breaking into a wide smile as he playfully slapped Barali on the arm. "You know, I've never thought it like that. But it makes sense, ya?"

Barali just grinned, stepping forward whilst motioning for Wakka to follow, trailing after the group towards the bar. "It's all there in front of us, you just have to look to find it."

-

Rikku sat at the bar, her long legs swinging from the stool she was perched on, sipping on a screwdriver. The bright lights were making her vision somewhat blurry, and she knew she should put the drink down and stop while she still had some reasonable control of her limbs. But her mind and body seemed to have two completely different ideas, as she downed the rest of her drink and jumped down from her seat, everything around her spinning slightly.

Weaving her way through the crowds of people, she found her way into the centre of the dance floor, and started moving her body to the beat of the music. Someone moved up behind her, placing their hot hands on her waist, pulling her hips to theirs and grinding to the music. If she was sober she would have pulled away, but her drunken mind thought "what the hell", so she continued to move her tiny frame with the person behind her, lights flashing in her eyes, as she brought her arms up behind her to cup the strangers neck. The hands on her hips moved slowly down her thighs and back again, making her moan softly, as she moved her body harder and faster to the beat, sweat starting to glisten on her forehead.

From a platform over the dance floor, a figure watched the two bodies move together, angry seeming to radiate from them in waves, one eye flashing with anger in the dim light. Slamming his fist on the railing, Gippal turned away from the edge and made his way down to the floor. Working his way through the masses of dancing bodies, he spotted his target, before moving in. Standing behind the guy who was currently touching his girl, he proceeded to whisper something in his ear, before taking the guys place as he moved off.

Rikku, unaware of her new dance partner, didn't look behind her, assuming that her new guy was a random stranger. Gippal placed his hands on her bare shoulders, running his hands down her bare arms, as she pushed her body closer to him, arms once again going behind her to grab his waist. Gippal moved his hands over her swollen stomach before resting on her hips, moving in time with her, hips grinding hard into hers, remembering how good she felt. He bought his chin close to her shoulder, his warm breath making her shiver slightly as she moved her hands lower. He groaned in his throat as she massaged his groin, small hands rubbing against the fabric of his trousers, his tongue flicking out to lick her neck. It was like they were in a separate world to the rest of the dancers, both aware of the people around them, and not aware all at the same time. He continued to lick her neck, sucking at the skin as she hissed slightly, making him chuckle in his throat. Rikku stopped moving in an instant, recognising the laugh, before whirling away and seeing a very aroused Gippal looking back at her.

"Bastard," she spat at him, anger flashing in her eyes, even though she wasn't sure why she was angry in the first place. In some ways it was a good thing. It was Gippal. It was safe.

Before she had time to react, his arms shot out, grabbing her waist and pulling her flush against him. "I didn't here you complaining a second ago Princess," he whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver, her spine tingling.

She wanted him, and it showed. Her eyes were dulled with lust, and he ran his hand over her thigh appreciatively, his other arm still encasing her waist.

She arched her back in response, her breasts pushing into his chest. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Gippal as he glanced down, before looking back into her eyes with that smug look of his. Running his hand back down her leg, he pulled her leg up around his waist, his fingers moving under the material of her dress, and holding her hip. Her back arched once more as his hand moved to clench her butt cheek, a moan escaping her lips as she wound her arms around his neck. His breath once again on her neck, he nibbled her ear, starting to once again move to the beat of the song. Other bodies pulsed around them, but neither one took notice, each absorbed in each other, and moving to the music.

"How about we find somewhere a little more private?" he whispered, kissing her neck, hand still under her dress.

Rikku's response was a rather undignified "ughhhh", which Gippal took to be a yes, whilst releasing her leg, and grabbing her hand.

Winding their way through the crowds, Rikku tried her best to tell herself that this shouldn't happen, but she couldn't think of a good reason why it shouldn't. It was just sex, plain and simple. Which was probably where the problem lay; nothing had ever been simple with her and Gippal.

Wiping her forehead, she placed a protective hand on her stomach, hoping that the vigorous workout she was about to endure didn't hurt the baby. And that's what she knew it would be. Sex with Gippal was always great, mind blowing in fact. After the first time she finally realised why girls flocked after him so much. It wasn't like he flaunted something he didn't have.

The number of people around them thinned as they made towards one of the many exits, Gippal's arm going around her waist as he quicken his pace, eager to finish what they had started.

More than one pair of eyes saw them leave, including a pair belonging to an extremely angry Tajem, who had just arrived from the desert where Gippal had shoved her to work after the little encounter in the halls of the temple. Her eyes flashed angrily.

They would pay. Oh yes, they would pay dearly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated so quickly, I've actually surprised myself lol. Although this chapter is quite short, it's kinda like an in between chapter. The next chapter is when it really starts getting good ;)**

**Now, as you guys have pointed out, quite rightly, Rikku was drinking while she was pregnant, and that's bad for the baby etc etc. It's explained in this chapter, and the rest of the fic will make the whole issue make more sense. Obviously, I know how the story turns out, but you guys don't, so you'll have to wait for more of the story until it makes more sense. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I own nothing. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

The ray of sunlight beamed through the gap in the curtains, straight into Rikku's eyes, as she groaned and rolled over. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay in her dream world, away from the hang over she knew awaited her when she woke up fully. As her body started to lift itself out of it's drunken slumber, she groggily gazed around the room she found herself in. Well, it definitely wasn't hers, and it didn't look like any of the rooms she had seen in The Hotel of Luca, so she must be somewhere else. Her conclusion was that she didn't actually care at that moment in time, and realized that all she wanted to do was jump in a shower and brush her teeth, even if both things happened at the same time. But that meant getting up, and that was something she really wasn't looking forward too. Her head was already throbbing softly, an ache she knew would intensify as soon as she lifted her head from the pillow and actually tried to move her stiff limbs.

Breathing in slightly, she braced herself mentally as she shifted under the thin sheet, before pulling herself up into sitting position. Her head immediately started to pound, her hands reaching up to massage her temples, knowing she had to stand up now or she would just flop back under the covers in defeat. Placing her hands on the soft mattress, she pushed herself upwards, standing on shaky feet, as she moved clumsily towards the door she assumed was the bathroom. Almost sighing with relief when she saw the big shower, she turned on the taps, waiting until the water ran at the right temperature, before dragging her naked body under the spray. Turning her face up to the head, she let the blissfully warm water run down her face, before it fell in small river down her neck and back. Rubbing her face with her hands, she ran her slim fingers through her tangled hair, which was now a dark blonde as the water soaked through the strands. Her hands then found her way to her stomach, massaging the skin softly, smiling as she felt the small life inside shift and turn. Standing under the shower for five minutes, she washed her entire body, rinsing away the dirt from the night before, and automatically feeling her hang over lessen slightly.

Turning off the taps, she stepped out of the shower cautiously, careful not to slip, before grabbing a fluffy towel and wrapping it around herself. Flicking idly through the cabinet above the sink, she found a toothbrush, and some mouthwash, both of which lifted her spirits that little bit more. Brushing away at her teeth, she poked her head into the bedroom, mouth almost overflowing with toothpaste, to see Gippal still in slumber. Rolling her eyes good humouredly, she turned back to the bathroom, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth.

_Much better_, she thought, smiling at herself in the little mirror, and making her way back towards the bed, in search of her clothes.

Her dress lay near the door, ripped slightly, and her bra wasn't far away, nestled next the bed. The real trouble was her underwear, which she couldn't find anywhere. She even routed under the covers, careful not to disturb the sleeping form still present in it, but to no avail. After a few fitful minutes of searching, she threw her head into the air angrily, before spying the missing item hanging from the light shade.

_How on earth did they get up there? _She asked herself, before deciding that she probably didn't want to know, and most likely wouldn't remember anyway.

Jumping up to grab the offending garment, she pulled them on, along with her bra, throwing the towel absently onto the bed in the process.

"Now that's a view I could wake up to every day," a voice husky from sleep said in appreciation for her underwear-clad form. Gippal smirked at her from his position on the bed, his eye travelling up and down her form, greedily taking in everything that was being displayed to him.

"Meanie," sticking out her tongue, she grabbed the towel, and flicked him with it. Chuckling slightly, he grabbed the end of the towel, and yanked it towards him, causing Rikku to topple on top of him. He chuckled again as she pouted at him, her legs tangled in the sheet, her bra strap falling off her shoulder as she fought to free herself.

"Hey, why the rush to get up? Stay with me, I'll make it worth your while," he softly breathed into her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist, as she wondered how he managed to sound so normal after all the alcohol last night. But then it dawned on her that she didn't know if he had been drinking last night. Gently pulling his arms away from her waist, she leaned on her elbows, looking him in the eye, before asking, "How much did you drink last night?"

His chuckling stopped; surprised at the question, "Why?"

"Just curious, as you don't seem hung over at all," she grinned at him, her headache still very real, before once again pulling herself up off the bed.

"I didn't drink anything, and I'm surprised you did, considering what you're carrying," he pointed at her stomach, although he really didn't need to. Realization dawned on Rikku, and she almost screamed in shock at her own stupidity. Hunching over slightly to hug her stomach, she cried out, hands gently stroking her belly, trying to erase the damage that was already done. Tears coursed down her face uncontrollably, her headache forgotten as the mental pain at what she had done to her unborn child ripped through her mind and she sobbed, falling quietly to her knees.

Gippal, shocked at the sudden change in her mood, jumped out of the bed, forgetting his nakedness, as he bent down to console her. His arms wrapped around her shaking form, hands stroking her damp hair, muttering soothing words in her ear.

"It's ok, we'll go to a doctor and have it checked out," he cradled her head under his chin as the tears continued to fall down her beautiful face. He was actually quite angry with her, but he didn't want to upset her more and bring more distress on his child. He didn't know she had been drinking, he'd been too angry at her dancing with that other guy, and then just wanted to get her in bed. He should have smelt it on her breath, but he was caught up in the moment. His anger was starting to redirect at himself, hating himself for not keeping a closer eye on her when she was carrying such precious cargo.

Her watery voice interrupted his flow of thought, "What kind of mother am I going to make if I drink when I'm five months pregnant! I didn't even think! I'm so stupid!" Her voice exploded around the room, getting louder as she got angrier with herself. "I'm still a kid Gippal, I can't do this…" her voice trailed off, feelings she had been hiding for months finally coming to the surface, moving her head up to look him in the eye.

"We can get through this together," he shocked her with his kind words, and he placed a warm hand on the small of her back, rubbing softly to try and induce some calm into her. She was 18 now, but she was still young. But they would do this, they would make a family together, and nothing would stand in their way. Even if that thing was Rikku's uncertainty.

"I have to get out of here," she wiped her eyes, wiggling out of his arms, as she grabbed her dress. "I need some time to clear my head," she pulled the garment over her head, and smoothed it down, "alone."

She had read his thoughts perfectly, as he was going to follow her, but even he realized that she needed some time alone. He nodded his head in understanding, standing up, before finding his boxers and sliding them up his muscular thighs. Walking with her to the door, he placed a small kiss on her forehead, before watching her smile at him sadly and leave the room.

-

Sitting on the beach, elbows resting on her knees, hands dangling in between her legs, Rikku thought about her life, and how things became so complicated. Not only had she put her baby's life in danger with her own recklessness, she still had to tell Gippal the truth. But how did you tell someone that the child they had already grown attached to was someone else's? And that someone else just happened to be the former High Summoner's boyfriend?

Sighing deeply, she looked down at her bump, her heart already aching with the love she felt for the little life form inside it. The baby deserved to know its real father, and Tidus deserved to have a part in its life, so carrying on the lie was not an option. But the longer it was left, the harder it was to say anything.

Sighing again, her head lifted upwards to bask in the afternoon sun, warming her skin, as the light wind ruffled her hair and blew strands of it across her worried face. The sea was calm in front of her, the sight almost relaxing as the waves continued to break into the sandy shore again and again. Moving her arms, she ran her fingers through the sand, tiny granules slipping through her fingers as it fell back to the ground to join with the rest of it's kind. It reflected how she felt about her life, it was slipping through her fingers, and it seemed like she couldn't control it. Watching the sand in her loose fist, transfixed by the golden strands as some continued to escape through her grip. Clenching her fist, she realized that she could have control over her life; she just had to be strong, and close the gaps. Opening her palm once more, she saw the little circle of sand sat neatly in her hand, ordered, and not going anywhere. That's what she needed to do. She needed to take charge of all parts of her life, and stop things escaping.

Turning her hand on the side, the sand slid off, and she brushed her palm along the edge of her already ruined dress. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a voice behind her, as a shadow loomed over her head.

"Gippal got bored of you already? I always knew he needed a real woman," the voice was twisted with scorn, and before Rikku had a chance to turn around and see her assailant, something hard hit her over the head, and everything went black.

* * *

_Only a few more chapters left guys. I hope this chapter isn't a disppointment, but the story does get more exciting. Anyway, there is a blue button below which needs some love, so review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here we are. Chapter Nine.**

**It's been a hell of a long time coming. I'm not sure quite _how _long exactly, but I just know it's been _too _long. My author's note prompted a much larger reaction than I expected, and it's incredible to know that my story has created so much interest. So thank you!**

**Anyway, about the Chapter. Tajem is evil, we know this (although she is unbelievably fun to write), and yes, in this chapter she's a bitch, but it makes it all the more interesting! Well, that's the _plan _anyway. Every story has a bad guy, or, in this case, a woman. **

**I plan to write two more chapters for this, although it could be more. It really depends on how it goes, and if you guys like it ;)**

**BUT, most importanly, I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

The light was harsh and unforgiving, blaring into Rikku's eyes as she blinked a couple of times, and tried to find her bearings. The table she found her sore body on was metal and cold, reflecting the lights into her eyes as she glanced down to inspect herself. Nothing seemed to be broken, and she lifted her head up attentively, before letting it fall back down as a rush of dizziness hit her. Details eluded her, as her mind scrambled to piece it all together and determine the reason for her presence in this stranger, unfamiliar place. Was she dead? Was this some sort of weird afterlife? 

Groaning, she lifted her head up once again and looked down at her swollen belly, her right hand moving to rest on the tight skin, grains of sand embedded under her fingernails.

Sand?

…

The beach! She had been at the beach when someone had hit her, a woman. And now she was here, some hours, maybe days, later, in an unknown location, currently unaware how her unborn child was faring and with no hope of rescue. After all, how could her friends help her when even she had no idea as to where she was?

A small sob left her lips at the thought of it all, the idea to scream for help jumping through the fog in her mind. Her mouth opened slightly, ready to let loose the scream when a hand clamped down roughly over the bottom half of her face, forcing her mouth to snap shut, nearly biting her tongue in the possess.

"You'll stay quiet if you know what's good for you," a voice hissed somewhere near her ear, the person standing outside her field of vision as she desisted in her wiggling.

"That's better. Now, hold your tongue," she felt the person move even closer, their warm breath on her neck as her eyes widened in panic. "Or I'll cut it out."

The hand was lifted from her mouth, and she sucked in a deep breath, mentally trying to calm herself down, knowing that it wouldn't help the situation if she worked herself up into such a state of stress. Shifting her head upwards, craning her neck, to get a look at her captor, she was met with a blinding light being shoved into her face, the sound of a trolley moving closer to her side.

"Rikku, you will thank me one day. I promise you that."

It was only then that her mind registered the gender of the voice currently taunting her. Definitely female, edged with malice and sour intention. It could only be one person.

As if she could read Rikku's train of thought, Tajem stepped out from behind the spotlight, her silhouette gradually becoming clearer as she stepped further away from the light and down by Rikku's stomach. She flinched and jolted to move away when Tajem placed a cold hand onto her belly, not managing to stop the small sob escaping her throat at the thought of the vicious snake of a woman harming her baby.

"You can't run, so don't try. This will be easier if you cooperate, for both of us," a small, twisted smile flickered across Tajem's lips as she spoke, not moving her hand, instead applying some pressure to the area. "I can do worse things than kill you, little girl."

"Get away from my baby!!" Rikku shrieked, pulling herself away, flailing her arms wildly, knocking over the trolley in the process as she scrambled to sit up and move as far away as possible. The metal clattered to the floor, and she finally managed to see that it was originally used to carry medical instruments, and her stomach clenched when she saw the array of such instruments now scattered across the floor.

"What are you going to do to me?" her voice was small, full of fear, so vulnerable and helpless in this new hell she found herself in. Her eyes were as round as saucers as she looked from the fallen tools up at Tajem, tears already pricking her eyelids as she shut them, trying to conjure up some strength.

"I have no need to hurt your baby, it is already unfortunate enough having you as it's mother," she had stepped closed, voice serious and cold, hatred lining her sharp features, her eyes hard and malicious. Grabbing the back of Rikku's hair, she yanked her head back and hissed into her face. "But if you make one wrong move, I will not hesitate to harm your spawn, understood?"

Without waiting for a reply, she let go of Rikku's hair and pushed her back down onto her back, the cold metal of the operating table once again chilling her skin. The ceiling again gazed down on her as she looked straight up, avoiding looking around, knowing she wouldn't like what she saw. The sounds of the tools being replaced on the trolley reached her ears, and she swallowed, her throat dry as she shut her eyes and tried to block it all out.

"Now," Tajem's voice was closer now, by the table, the sound of the trolley being brought closer. "Due to your little freak out, the instruments are no longer clean and sterilised, and guess what? That's how they're going to stay."

------

The pen flipped about in his restless hand, making smooth arches through the air as it spun about his fingers. A knee jostled impatiently under the desk, untouched papers lying in small heaps on the cool, wooden surface. He had always shown his dislike of the written side of running the Faction, but signing contracts was nothing compared to this waiting game. Hell, he'd gladly sign a thousand papers if it gave him her current location. So he could know she was safe.

She was out there by herself, with her fears and doubts, with her present self-loathing. Sometimes your worst enemy is yourself, and Rikku's enemy may just find her, whether she saw it coming or not.

The pen dropped from his hand onto an unread proposal in front of him, his fingers continuing to twitch and jerk, longing to feel her, to hold her. Unfamiliar feelings surged through him as he thought about her. Her swirling emerald eyes, her dazzling smile, the way her nose crinkled in that cute way when she laughed.

That laugh! It was musical, her hair bouncing as she punched him playfully on the air, or her giggles when he had chased her, and they had fallen into bed. He had watched her sleep, on a regular basis, the sight of her relaxed face and rising chest calming him, soothing in a way he couldn't describe. Those were only some of the best moments they had shared, and he didn't dare to think that he would never be able to add more to the archive. Yes, signing contracts would be a small price to pay if only he could see her again.

Gippal wasn't sure why he was worried, she had said she needed time by herself after all, but he found he was concerned for her. Those unfamiliar feelings washed over him again, making him rub his face with his gloved hands, as he finally let the realisation hit him fully.

He loved her.

His fingers were fiddling with his sphere cam, and logging into the sphere network before he even knew what he was doing. But, the call was already going through, and even after he realised what he was doing, he proceeded on, knowing it was the right thing to do.

Yuna's face appeared on the screen in a matter of seconds, smiling and happy as it always had been lately.

"Hiya Gippal, I haven't seen you since the party! Everything is ok I hope?" Although her voice was cheerful, it set him on edge. Something else was underlying in her tone.

"I'm fine thanks Yuna, but this isn't a social call I'm afraid. I was wondering if Rikku was there?" He drummed his fingers on the desk to release some tension, praying and hoping with all his might that she was, but somehow already knowing the answer.

Yuna's brow furrowed and her smile dropped. "No, she's not. We all thought she was still with you, we haven't seen her since the party either, you two did leave together so we assumed she was still at Djose." The more she spoke, the more anxious he became, and so, it appeared, did the former High Summoner. "The party was two days ago Gippal, when did you last see her?"

He was desperately trying to stop himself for giving in to his panic and running straight out the door to look for her, but the logical part of his mind knew he needed to keep a clear head and plan it out first.

"Yesterday morning, the morning after the party. She was upset, and she said she needed alone time, so I let her go. I thought she would have gone to you." His distress must have been clear on his face, for her face softened, and she reached out a hand to the corner of the sphere, as close to a hug as she could give. Although he wasn't a hugging kind of guy, the gesture of comfort was appreciated.

"We'll find her Gippal, we'll find her."

-------

It was whilst he was waiting, somewhat edgily, for Yuna's arrival that he received the note. Surprisingly so, the carpet in his office hadn't been worn down over the small area he had been pacing in, occasionally bringing his fist up to his mouth to chew on in worried thought. The knock at the door caused an instant reaction, yanking it open with unneeded force, causing the worker on the other side to jerk slightly in shock.

"Yes?" he barked, his usual friendly, laid back manner of working completely thrown out the window, looking down the hallway for Yuna. She was early, but it made no difference. In fact, it made things better, as they could form a plan and put it into action earlier, rather than later.

"The High Summoner isn't here yet Sir, I just came to give you this," the grimy, grit coated hand of the worker held a small piece of paper, seemingly devoid of marking, crumpled and obviously without effort or much detail.

Taking the slip of paper with surprising gentleness considering the vigour he used to open the door, he thanked the male before enclosing himself back inside his office. Frantic fingers struggled to open the dirty piece of paper, his restlessness making him clumsy in his actions, and his curiosity at what lay inside only spurring him on further.

Managing to smooth out the paper a few seconds later, his forehead furrowed as he read the three words printed on the page in neat script.

"_Home Sweet Home_"

He mouthed the words as he read them over a few times more, confusion falling heavily over his brain as he tried to calculate what it could mean. The writing was familiar, fairly small and ordered, sitting dead centre on the paper, black ink stark even against the dull white of the page. A tiny smear of a dark red substance caught his attention in the right hand corner, appearing to have fallen there by accident, like a tear from a loved one agonising over a distant friend. Almost on instinct, he knew the presence of the red liquid wasn't unplanned, and he knew who had sent it.

Throwing the paper onto his already cluttered desk in anger, a low growl emitted from his chest, eyes flaming into life at the information his ex-lover had fed him. Tajem would never add her own blood; she would have no need to. Reports of her coming back from the desert had reached him yesterday afternoon, and he knew her reappearance, and Rikku's departure weren't a mere coincidence. The jealous, vindictive woman was behind this all, and he would make sure she paid.

-------

"Blood?" Yuna whispered in a scared, small voice, seeming so vulnerable and childlike as she stood with him outside the temple, waiting for his airship. The idea of slinging an arm around her shoulders in some form of comfort crossed his mind briefly, but his arm remained by his side, muscles rippling as he clenched and unclenched his fist, eager to just punch something to rid himself of some pent up anger and hurt.

It _did _hurt, the idea of Tajem harming Rikku in any way, even just a small scratch, but his anger was overwhelming in it's veracity, pounding through his veins like the hooves of a stallion. It only made his earlier realisation more real, the fact that he loved the perky, younger Al Bhed, knowing that once this was all over, he would have to stake her as his own. _If _it was ever over…

"See for yourself," Gippal pulled the scrap piece of paper out of his pocket, eyeing it with obvious distaste, quickly handing it over as though it might give him some incurable disease. Timid, slender hands grasped the paper, bi coloured orbs slowly rolling over the few words, before her brow curled in puzzlement, the mirror image of Gippal's reaction at first sight of the note.

"Home Sweet Home?" she asked, looking up from the letter to search his face, worry etched into every curve and line of her features. "What does that mean?"

His lips fell into a grim line, looking back down at her with stark honesty, his true feelings on show for her to see. "She's at the ruins of Home. She's there with Rikku, and I'll get her back if it kills me."

* * *

_Dun dun dun!_

_I'll try not to take so long updating next time. The plot is getting more involved now, obviously, so I don't want to drag this out between chapters anymore than you do. _

_As always, review! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Wayhey! It's finally here! I should apologise _again _for taking so long, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me ;)**

**I didn't started writing this chapter until a month or two ago, which actually coincided with some family crap that is still on going. It actually made me _want_ to write, which is rather stange. Usually I write when I feel like it, whatever my mood, but the past few days I've been writing because things at home have escalated so much. Although, that may be because of the nature of this chapter, more than anything else. Either way, I've written it, and once again, I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Also, have any of you actually pasted "Tajem" into a translator yet? I don't think you'll be surprised with the outcome P**

**Anyway, enough rambling by me. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The atmosphere on the airship was so tense Yuna was sure she could cut it with a knife. Tidus was stood by her side in the control room, the two of them looking worriedly out of the large viewing window with Gippal standing several paces away. She felt like the umpire in a boxing match with one opponent unaware that he was even playing. Gippal was the only one ignorant to the fact that the baby wasn't his, but rather Tidus's. It was stirring up the old, familiar feelings of hurt and anger from the past months, but she was determined not to let them take over. Rikku's life was at stake, and that was far more important than her previous feelings to the whole drama.

Tidus was struggling to control his own feelings of worry and anxiety, knowing that if he let it burst out, Gippal would be curious as to why he was so concerned about the child. The two men had never been close, never having the time to, but it would make the whole situation more complicated if they fell out. His first-born may be with Rikku, instead of Yuna, but it didn't mean he would love it any less, and when the day came when Yuna become pregnant, he would treat both children exactly the same.

Gippal, separate from the couple, had initially wondered why the High Summoner had insisted Tidus came with them. But, seeing them united now, he realised that Yuna needed him, to help her through this. It made his heart clench that he should be with Rikku right now, but if she were there, this whole trip wouldn't be needed anyway.

All three of them were lost in their own thoughts, all travelling down different paths, but ultimately reaching the same end; their worry for Rikku. The journey to the ruins had never seemed to taken so long in their lives, but they eventually loomed through the clouds, all three stomachs twisting in fear at what they might find when they got there.

---

Half of her vision was masked by a blaze of dark red, her own blood running over her face, the cuts on her skin oozing with plasma as they tried to heal. Thick straps held her to the table, but she had given up squirming long ago. The circular, operating lights above her head restricted her already obscured vision even more, adding to the terror of the unknown.

Sounds reached her ears as Tajem scuffled about, occasionally dropping the tools back onto the trolley, making sounds of annoyance or satisfaction depending on how her little "operation" was turning out. Rikku's brain had blocked out most of the pain, turning herself numb in fear for her child, trying desperately not to think about what the wicked woman could be doing.

Tajem seemed to be paying particular attention to her upper chest, at the top of her ribs and along her collarbones. It almost seemed as though she was painting some sort of weird signs and symbols onto her flesh, as she wielded the scalpel with the careful control of an artist. If she had wished to simply massacre Rikku, her moves would have been much more harsh and deliberate.

A brief moment of hope passed Rikku when Tajem turned away from the table, moving off to the other side of the large operating room, obviously in search of some instrument or device to add to her work. Wiggling one of her arms, she found the straps allowed her to twist her hand, grasping the edge of the rough constraining device, and giving it a short pull. It remained stuck fast, causing her to let out a small sob of despair, just as Tajem returned, holding a glass bottle.

"Try that again and the pain will increase tenfold. I've been extremely kind so far."

Tajem's eyes were narrowed to slits as she glared at Rikku, with such hatred it would have made the trapped girl recoil, if she had had the room to do so. The young girl strapped to the table couldn't fathom how someone could hate so much. Rikku had never hated anyone in her life, aside from brief moments as a child when Gippal had teased her, or stolen one of her toys. Even then, it wasn't real hatred, merely something for her to yell at him before stomping off in a huff. His teasing would be most welcome right now, even the way he sometimes looked at her like she was an immature child, anything to get her away from this living hell.

Licking her dry lips, she sucked in a breath as Tajem pulled the stopper off of the large, blue bottle, the sound being similar to a cock escaping the lip of a wine neck. Swallowing loudly, she instinctively flinched away as the strong stench of the liquid inside reached her nostrils, knowing it couldn't be anything good.

The bottle hovered in the line of her vision for a few seconds, Tajem seemingly enjoying the look of pure terror on Rikku's face, before letting the liquid spill over the edge onto her chest.

Pain spread like hot knives over the wounded flesh, causing Rikku to cry out before she could hold it back. Biting her lip rather harshly to stop the rising screams in her throat, she dug her nails into her palms, aware that anymore "work" on the burning area of her chest would break her restraints. Which was precisely what Tajem wanted.

"You bitch," she managed to grind out, the words trailing off into a moan of hurt, eyelids fluttering closed tightly to block out the horrifying image of Tajem's gleeful face.

A sinister laugh reached Rikku's ears, almost inhuman with evil, before another flood of liquid hit her skin, causing her back to arch up from the metal table, as much as the straps would allow. It was in that moment that the smell of the clear liquid registered in her groggy mind, and the results surprised her. An anti-bacterial wash, albeit a rather strong one, hence the pain, but a disinfectant nonetheless.

Her second realisation quickly followed the first, causing her fists to clench and her eyes to squeeze shut even tighter. Tajem was branding her. A clean wound to leave a neat scar forever marked onto her skin, to remind her of this ordeal. If her mind ever allowed her to forget, her body wouldn't.

The sound of the stopper being replaced was cut off as the room started to vibrate slightly, bottles and urns clanking on their shelves, as the dull humming sound grew louder, and more intense.

Rikku's first thought was that of a vacuum machina, causing her to wonder why anyone would be using such a machine in this area. It was desolate, and uninhabited, what were they doing?

"Finally."

Tajem's words viciously cut Rikku out of her own mind, the table underneath her now vibrating quite strongly as she heard something fly overhead. An airship, of course it was an airship. Letting out a sigh of relief, which was dangerously close to a sob, she opened her eyes, seeing Tajem looking at the ceiling with a smirk on her face. Obviously this was all part of her plan. Was it rescue? Or was it a shipment of some sort to aid Tajem in her operation?

The older woman brought her eyes down from the ceiling as they both heard the airship land, the smirk on her features growing into a full on grin.

"Let's get this show on the road."

---

"She's here! She has to be here!"

Gippal wiped a bead of sweat off of his brow with a gloved hand, before using it to shield his eye from the blaring sun of the desert. He'd almost forgotten how hot it could be out here.

"We've looked everywhere Gippal, Tajem must have meant somewhere else."

Yuna was looking up at him with a mixture of fear and sympathy in her bi coloured orbs, placing a comforting hand on his bicep. Tidus, however was occurring his own vision by gazing intently at one of the few buildings they hadn't searched yet.

"How about in there?" He pointed a hand at the large hospital block; it's outward appearance seeming much cleaner than the buildings around it, almost as though the old healing inside was washing it of impurities.

Turning his gaze, Gippal rested his one eye on the structure, a frown creasing his brow. "The old hospital? It doesn't seem likely, why would Tajem take her there?" The haze of worry and fear clouded his logical thought, which would, in any normal situation, know exactly why his ex would take Rikku there.

"We should check it out anyway Gippal, just in case. I don't want to leave until we've looked in every possible place."

It was Yuna's pleading face that convinced him, causing them all to move at a quick trot across the sand. With every step dread grew in Gippal's stomach, suddenly aware of what he may find inside. He knew Tajem was here, he wasn't sure what made him so certain, but he just knew it. Would there be anything left of Rikku to find? Was Tajem corrupted enough to kill? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to linger about outside, wondering what could be happening.

Striding through the broken doorway, boots crunching on the broken shards of glass that scatted the tiled floor, Gippal tried to prepare himself for what he might see, or rather the lack of who he might see. The thought of never knowing what had happened, and of never seeing Rikku again, drove him on, forcing him to push open doors to wards, and offices. Everything was still and silent, the rooms filled with dust and memories of long past. It was clear that no one had been in these rooms for a very long time.

It was only when he stepped back into the main hallway, after inspecting what must have been the children's ward, that a familiar tang drifted to him causing him to halt in his steps. Sucking air into his nose a few times, just to make sure he hadn't imagined it, he turned himself around until he was facing the back end of the hospital. It housed the two large operating rooms, and his heart seemed to jump into his throat as he swallowed quickly, beckoning behind him for Yuna and Tidus to follow.

This building hadn't been used in over a decade, it would be impossible for such a scent to linger for so many years, especially considering the lack of such odours in the other parts of the building. Even if no one was here now, someone had been recently, and that someone could be Rikku.

Gippal jumped as the sound of glass smashing fled down the corridor, his hand reaching for his pistol, hearing Yuna doing the same, whilst Tidus stayed silent. Whatever they met in there, it most likely wouldn't be friendly, and they needed to be ready for a sudden attack as soon as they stepped into the room. They also needed to be geared up to rescue Rikku if she did lie inside, and that was the most vital thing. If she lost her life because of his stupidity, he'd die along with her.

Edging slowly closer to the double doors of the right hand operating room, Gippal reached out a cautious hand to ease one of the doors open. His view was restricted to some shelving and a large sink, causing him to push a little harder, moving the door until it was standing half open.

Sucking in a small breath, he stepped inside, gun raised and finger poised to shoot. He didn't have time to think about what may have been in the room, as his attention was entirely focused on the woman standing in front of the operating table.

"Gippal! You're just in time!"

Tajem clapped her hands together in something close to joy as she smiled sweetly at him, her face a picture of innocence and childlike delight. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought her to be genuine; she'd always been a good actress.

"Where is she?"

He managed to keep his voice rather calm, almost like he was attempting to talk down someone about to commit suicide. But in this case, it was most likely closer to murder. With Rikku's life at stake, he wouldn't take any risks.

Tajem stepped to the side, finally allowing him to see Rikku propped up on the table, arms bound behind her back. He swore under his breath and stepped forward a few steps, tears clinging unnoticed onto his lashes as he took in her injuries.

A hand flashed up for him to stop in his advances, the glint of a blade following soon after, as Tajem stepped up beside Rikku, shoving the knife under her chin.

So much time had gone by, and she'd had so many visions of Gippal rescuing her, that Rikku wasn't sure if he was real of not. Or if her cousin and Tidus were real, or just her own imagination.

A hand grabbed her roughly by the arm, yanking her off the edge of the table, onto unsteady feet, knife still planted dangerously close to her throat. She was walked to the back wall, Tajem moving behind her, one hand still on the knife, whilst the other grasped her shoulder in a cruel grip.

"You have no idea how pleased I am that you get to see this Gippal, you really are lucky. This is a once in a life time showing."

Tajem's voice was unrecognisable as she spoke, her usual tones replaced by the high notes of hysteria, before being followed by a shrill laugh that echoed around the room. It ended with silence, as three of the occupants in the room held their breath, fear pinching at their faces at what may happen to their loved one.

Rikku merely whimpered slightly, the fingernails of Tajem's left hand digging into the broken flesh on her collarbone, her legs weak and jelly like, almost like an invisible current was tugging her under. She should fight, resist the impious woman behind her, but she just couldn't find the strength.

The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion, as the blade came away from her neck to be lifted into the air above her head. Time then seemed to stop as it hung over her, flashing and glinting, almost winking, in the harsh, artificial lights of the room.

Gippal, sensing what was about to happen, lunched forward, a scream lighting the air, mingling with Rikku's own cry as Tajem plunged the knife into her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

The soft mechanical beeping of machines slowly filtered through the foggy haze of her mind, as she stirred in the crisp white sheets of a hospital bed. Muffled voices were dancing just on the edge of her conscious thought, as her body slowly came back to life, memories and horrors mingled with the dull throb of pain. It blocked almost all of her attention, zapping at her nerve endings and draining her of energy as she fought against it, as though she were battling an invisible fiend.

She felt stiff and sore, her face tight and rigid, her chest stinging and burning, as though Tajem was still throwing the vile liquid at her. A finger twitched, a toe tensed and wiggled as she tested her ability to move, still struggling to find the courage to open her eyes and see the damage in all of it's glory. The self-assessment came to an abrupt halt when the realisation that she couldn't feel her stomach, hit her. Completely numb, almost an empty void in her mind's body map, almost as if it knew what was missing before she even knew it herself. But she did know; she knew before she even gingerly moved her shaking hand over to her stomach, that the baby was gone. The precious cocoon that was meant to be growing and full of new life was vacant and cold under her touch.

An agonised cry shot silently through her, ripping through her organs with more force and malice than any weapon ever could. Tears welled up behind her closed lids, her fist clenching so hard that small crescent moon shapes would remain embedded in her palm for quite some time. A moan escaped her dry lips, the first sound she had made since waking, stirring the scar tissue of her throat, which had dealt with too much screaming to go on without wounds.

The noise alerted the man dozing in an uncomfortable looking chair by the bed, causing him to sit up and lean forward over the bed, relief and concern awash over his features, blonde strands of hair falling into his face to give him a boyish charm.

"Ku, you're finally awake. We were all so worried about you."

A gloved hand grasped her own as she finally opened her eyes, lashes fluttering as the emerald orbs tried to adjust to the light in the room. At first it seemed as though she was looking at a fuzzy finger painting, with a vibrant wash of yellow in her main circle of vision, until she blinked a few more times and everything cleared.

"Ti," she managed a small, rather painful, smile at her best friend, who continued to gaze at her with anxiety and something akin to fondness. The lines of worry, and large bags under his eyes, didn't sit well in his usually cheerful face. He had already seen so much pain and destruction in the world, and she felt partly responsible for him seeing even more. She knew that if their positions were switched, she would look even worse than he did now.

"I'll go and get the doctor, and let him know you're awake," his hand squeezed her own before letting go, and standing up from the chair. He was gone before she even had a chance to say anything, before she could say that she didn't want to be alone.

--

"Her wounds were extensive, and she'll be in shock for awhile. Although the emotional wounds will take a lot longer to heal, she is lucky to be alive."

The doctor was standing in the hallway outside of Rikku's room, looking at them all with something similar to concern, but rather lacking in the sense of the word. To him, Rikku was merely a patient, someone to heal and get rid of so the bed could be used for someone else.

"Lucky?"

Gippal's harsh voice echoed down the long corridor, face pale and drawn from sleepless nights, haunted eyes now looking at the medical man with hatred. Yuna placed a hand on his arm, attempting to stop him as he stood up, understanding his anger but knowing it wouldn't help.

The blonde Al Bhed advanced upon the doctor, much as a fiend would upon it's prey, his jaw taunt, hands clenched into fists, as he pushed his face close to the other male's.

"Lucky?! She gets tortured, beaten, and stabbed by that evil bitch, loses our baby and you think she's LUCKY? You don't give a shit!"

If the atmosphere and situation had been any different, the people watching the scene would have remarked on Gippal's resemblance to Cid. As it were, the thought never entered anyone's mind as they all waited with baited breath for the doctor's reaction, all fearful that Gippal had gone too far and would be kicked out.

The doctor, though, remained calm, his face a passive mask of professionalism and understanding. He'd obviously seen this all before. Smiling lightly, he took a small step back from Gippal, whilst straightening the collar of his long, white coat.

Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted as Tidus stepped out of Rikku's room, closing the door gently behind him, and turning to see the scene playing out before him.

"She's awake," he said simply, looking from the doctor, to Gippal, before looking at Yuna. His soul mate was out of her seat in a flash, throwing her arms around him for a fierce hug before stepping back. Tears clung to her eyelashes, as she smiled, relief and happiness lighting up her face. The panic had hit them all hard, but they could now see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"There is, of course, the issue of the child."

The doctor's voice broke them out of their euphoria, each face turning in shocked, slow motion to gape at him. As far as they knew, the baby had been lost, the final crippling blow to Rikku's ordeal. Elation started to show on Gippal's face, before the coated man shot it down.

"We ran DNA tests, along with the standard procedure, and we thought it best that the father told her the news. Of course, if you would prefer not to, the medical staff will step in."

He was looking at Tidus as he spoke, a grim smile on his face at the news that someone would have to deliver, unaware that Rikku already knew. Gippal was gazing in puzzlement at Tidus, a frown creasing his brow, wondering if it was all some sort of mistake.

--

Rikku was propped up against a pile of pillows, eyes closed as she listening absently to the sound of the nurse checking the machines by her bed, having already changed her bandages. A TV Sphere sat on a bracket on the far wall, but she had no interest in watching it. The goings on of fictional characters meant little to her, especially as she had just survived her own personal drama.

She wasn't allowed home for another three days, and already she was going insane at the thought. Her body wasn't allowing her to sleep, her only current escape, and right then she felt more alone than she had done in her entire life. Even the nurse had now disappearing, having done her job, leaving her with the continuous beeps of the heavy machina around her.

The creak of the door caused her eyelids to flutter open, to see Gippal enter the room slowly, walking like a man who had a very heavy burden on his shoulders. He sat down in the chair Tidus had previously vacated, and rested his elbows on his knees, his fingers forming a steeple in front of his face.

She watched his cautiously from her position on the bed, unaware of how things stood between them. They hadn't spoken since the morning after the party, and a lot of things had been left unsaid. Did he blame her for what had happened? Was he angry? It seemed he was happy to sit in tension filled silence, until he broke it, bringing all of her fears to life.

"So, the baby wasn't mine."

* * *

**I finally finished it! I can't believe it! dances around**

**Anyway, the idea of a prequel has been raised, basically to tell the story of how Gippal and Rippal first got together. It's definitely a thought, but it would be nice to hear what you guys think of the idea.**

**I've also got some ideas for a sequel, and make it into a trilogy, but considering how long it took me to finish this, I'm not so sure lol.**

**Anyway, please review! Even to tell me how you think it sucks, I'll welcome anything!**


End file.
